Untitled for now
by C. L. Church c-o 06
Summary: Rated PG just to be safe for later chapters. The story is set when Jimmy and the gang are 16, and Juniors at Retroville High School. I can't say more than that without giving anything major away.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't thought of a name for this story yet, but once I get a good one I'll update the title. I thought of this while watching the Jimmy Neutron movie on Nick on day, it's my first Jimmy Neutron fan-fic. It's been a while since I've written like this, so I may be updating the older chapters too while posting new ones. I know some authors post on a regular schedule, and unfortunately I won't be able to do that. With school and work, it's just a bit much to do._

_Also, please review. Even if it's a flame saying something along the lines of "Omg, this story sucks :(((" It's still nice to know someone took the time to tell me their thoughts on this, although positive comments would be much more appreciated._

**Untitled-Chapter One**

James Isaac Neutron was unlike any other boy his age. Currently at the age of 16, he could have taken any college level final exam and gotten a perfect score on it, but still he was enrolled in the eleventh grade, completing his high school years at least somewhat normally. He was a genius, but despite that he was still one of the most despised kids enrolled at Retroville High. His inventions would much more than often, not work the first few weeks, sometimes even months, he worked on them. In the end, however, he would work the bugs out and get it to work for the most part.

Cindy Vortex was the second smartest kid, probably the second smartest person, in Retroville. During her early childhood she was the smartest, until Jimmy Neutron moved into town. Ever since he moved to Retroville, she constantly searched for any way to prove she was smarter than him in anything. But try after try, it never seemed to work in the long run. Sure she got her kicks in, publicly humiliating him from time to time by secretly tweaking with his inventions without his knowing. But somehow he always seemed to get them to work.

It was 6th period Friday at Retroville High, in other words complete chaos. The teacher knew that by the last 10 minutes of class no work could possibly get done. Jimmy was talking with Sheen about his latest invention he was working on in his lab. "You should come over and see it Sheen, it will only take a few minutes to explain." "Jim, you very well know that what is 'a few minutes to explain' for you means I don't have a chance of understanding it, besides, I need to check my E-bay things when right after school. The auction for the First Edition Talking Battle Quote Ultra Lord finishes at 3:00, and you know it takes me a good 20 minutes to drive home, if the traffic's good."

Sheen, no longer Ultra Lord maniac such as he was a few years ago. He now had his eyes set on Ultra Lord in a new fashion. If he could gather up full sets of the action figures, which wasn't too hard considering he had quite a few from his younger days, they could be worth quite a bit of money.

"Well, all right, Sheen. Maybe after your auction?" Jimmy suggested.  
"Gah! Fine. Man, why did Carl have to move last year? Now I get stuck having to be your guinea pig for your experiments." Sheen whined.  
Jimmy let out a sigh with a hint of a chuckle in it. "If you really don't want to, you don't have to Sheen, I'm not forcing you or anything"  
Sheen seemed to think it over for a minute, before responding, "Oh, fine. I'll come see your new thing you've been working on. Happy"  
"Yup." Jimmy replied, a smirk on his face. He had won this argument.

From across the room, Cindy had a pencil and paper out, carefully jotting down her plans on how she could sneak into Jimmy's lab and sabotage his latest invention and make a clean getaway. 'So, Sheen's coming over today to see it.' She thought, leaning over the paper so no one else could see. 'That would be a good time to sneak in the lab and get more information on this invention of his.' She began to smirk widely, but quickly put a poker face on. 'Can't let anyone know what I'm up to. Can't be too careful now. I almost got caught the last time, but man was it worth it.' She thought remembering her last success.

The bell ending class, and the school day, rung. Kids poured out of the classroom doors, half heading towards busses, half heading towards their cars, with the few exceptions that walked home. Cindy packed up her bag, and started for the student parking lot. Her drive home was spent planning more on how she could get into the lab unnoticed. She pulled into her driveway, and turned off the car, but didn't get out. She waited until she saw Jimmy pull into his driveway, across the street from her own, and go into his house. 'This is going to be good, but Sheen better hurry his butt up and get over there. I need to get ready to leave soon.' Cindy and her parents were going out of state for the weekend to visit Cindy's grandmother, who had become quite ill recently, 'I can't miss an opportunity like this.'

At 3:15 Cindy was constantly glancing out of her window on the second story of her house to see if Sheen was there yet or not. At the same time she was on the phone with her best friend, Libby. "Yeah, I'm not going to be able to call you this weekend, long distance and all that." Cindy said, again looking out the window.  
"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Libby asked. "You sound all preoccupied or something"  
"Sorry, I've just got something on my mind, that's all." 'Well, it's not a lie' Cindy thought. 'I do have something else on my mind'  
"Well, what is it? You've been starting to keep secrets from me lately, ever since I started going out with Sheen. Snap out of it girl! I'm still your best friend"  
"It's not because you're dating Sheen, if that's what you're thinking. It's just more of a... personal quest type thing." With another glance across the street, Cindy saw Sheen walking up towards Jimmy's house. "Sorry Lib, I gotta go! I'll see you when we get back Sunday!" Cindy abruptly hung up the phone and ran downstairs.  
"Cindy?" her mother asked. "Are you all ready to go"  
"Yeah mom, I just need to do something really quick though, okay"  
"Well, all right, but do make it quick. Your father wants to leave soon"  
"Yes mom." Cindy said as her mother walked back to her room.

Cindy watched out the window by the door to see where Jimmy and Sheen were. They were just heading into the lab now. She quickly, but stealthily, ran across the street and stopped the door before it could close all the way. 'Phew, that was close.' She thought as she began to follow the two boys. When she got to where they were, she quickly hid behind some boxes over in the corner, she missed Jimmy telling Sheen what the invention was, and the two were starting to head towards the exit. Cindy held her breath, just in case they heard her.  
"The most important thing with this is that the wires in the back don't get mixed up." Jimmy explained to Sheen.  
"Why? What's so important about the wires?" Their voices were starting to fade.  
"Well, you see. First, let me state that if anything goes wrong with this machine," Cindy heard the lab/clubhouse door open, "nothing will happen, it just won't work." The door closed, and she could no longer hear them. 'Well, no big show this time, but I didn't come down here for nothing,' she thought as she headed up to the machine and went around towards the back. 'I'll mess with him just a bit though, let's change some of these oh so important wires around.' She switched about 5 of the wires around into different places. 'Good, now let's get out of here. I'm sure mom and dad are wondering where I am.' Cindy snuck up to the door, and looked though the eye hole checking if anyone would see her or not. 'All clear? Yep, let's go!' She ran back to her house and went inside. "Cindy, are you ready now?" Her mother asked.  
"Yeah, I just need to grab my clothes bag upstairs and I'll be ready to go." She said, starting to walk upstairs.  
"All right dear, your father and I will be in the car"  
"Okay mom." Cindy went up to her room, grabbed her bag, and looked around to see if there was anything else she wanted to bring with her. Seeing nothing else of necessity she went downstairs and got in the back seat of the car. Glancing one last time at Jimmy's lab she thought, 'Even if nothing's going to happen, I still wish I could see Nerd-tron's face when he finds out the wires have been messed with.' With this final thought, the car began to back out of the driveway, and headed towards the highway.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled-Chapter Two**

It was Sunday afternoon, and Cindy was again in the back seat of the car, starting the four hour return drive home. They would get back at about 6:00 if traffic wasn't bad. 'I wonder if Nerd-tron finally noticed the wires have been messed with or not.' she thought watching the trees go by out of the car window. Suddenly Cindy began to feel sick, and let out a small groan.  
"Is everything all right dear?" her mother asked from the front passenger seat.  
"Yeah, my stomach just turned, that's all." she replied. 'No, that's not all' she added on in her head. 'I feel as if something really bad just happened somewhere. Was it grandma? The doctors said she was recovering though.' She shook her head, trying to lose the feeling. When that didn't work she leaned up against the door and went to sleep instead.

When Cindy woke up, it was dark out, but she could tell that they were just getting off of the highway. As they drove down the streets, she kept an eye out for Jimmy's yard, looking for any sign that he had been frustrated or such by his invention. What she found though, or didn't find, was the lab. She couldn't make out much, but she could tell that the clubhouse entrance to the lab was no longer there. Cindy began to get the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach again, as a chill ran down her spine. 'There's that feeling again!' She began to panic in her mind. 'What happened? Where's the lab?' She took a couple deep breaths. 'Don't panic, I'm sure there's some explanation for this.' Cindy calmed herself down as the car pulled in the drive way. Afraid to look back towards the yard across the street she kept her head down as she got her bag from the trunk, and headed up to her room.

When Cindy finished unpacking her clothes, she went over to the phone to call Libby. 'Okay, take some deep breaths, nothing's the matter, everything is fine.' After some deep breaths she called Libby's house.  
Libby's mother answered the phone, "Hello"  
"Hi, this is Cindy. Is Libby home?" Cindy asked.  
"No, I'm afraid she's still at the hospital with Sheen, Cindy." Cindy took a sharp breath in. "You should try calling her cell phone,. She may have it turned off though, hospital policy and all that"  
Quite shaken up she said thank you and hung up. 'Oh my God,' she thought. 'That must be what's wrong. Sheen's hurt in the hospital, and judging from the lack off lab next door, I'll bet Neutron did something to him.' She started to fume, but suddenly worry overcame her. 'Oh gods! What if it was something I did!? If because I messed those wires up, and if tested that thing, whatever it was, out on Sheen...' She cut off her train of thought. 'No, he said if anything was wrong, it just wouldn't work.' She took a minute to regain her senses, and then picked up the phone to call Libby's cell. 'Please pick up, please pick up,' she thought as the dial tone rang.  
"Hey, you got the V-mail! Sorry I can't pick up right now, but I'll get back to you soon. Leave your message at the beep"  
Cindy hung and made up her mind. 'I'm going to the hospital, I should have been here for her when this happened, but I wasn't. I have to be there for her now.' She ran downstairs to talk to her parents.

"Mom!" Cindy called out frantically. "Mom! Where are you"  
Her mother appeared from her bedroom, "Cindy? What's the matter"  
"Mom! I have to get to the hospital right away! Libby's there, I think that her boyfriend is seriously hurt." Cindy explained.  
"Cindy, I don't..." Her mother began, but Cindy cut her off.  
"Please mom," she begged. "I'm her best friend! It's my duty to be there for her." Her mother let out a sigh and Cindy knew she had won. She embraced her mother in a tight hug, "Thank you!" She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

When Cindy entered the hospital, she realized that she had no idea what room Sheen would be in. 'Boy, I guess I should have thought of the earlier.' "Cindy?!" a voice called out.  
Cindy turned to see who was calling her. "Libby! Oh, Libby. Are you all right"  
"How did you know I was here girl? Yeah, I'm still a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine." Libby answered walking over to Cindy.  
"I called your house and your mom said you were at the hospital with Sheen. Is everything all right"  
"No, it's not. Come on, I came down here to get some snacks from the vending machine, but I'll take you to his room. I'm surprised you came here, I didn't think you'd care." Libby said walking down the hall.  
Following Cindy exclaimed, "Wouldn't care?! What kind of person do you think I am"  
Shrugging, Libby replied. "It's just that you two aren't exactly the best of friends"  
"Look, I may not get along with him too often, but it's not like I hate the guy." Cindy defended. Changing the subject she asked, "So, how is Sheen doing"  
Libby let out a sigh, "Not so well. He's really been hurting." Libby's voice began to waver a little.  
"I'm really sorry to hear that, I should have been here when this happened." Cindy said patting Libby's back. The two were coming up to the waiting room outside the individual care units. "I'm sure.... SHEEN?!?" Cindy did a double take. Sheen walked out of one of the rooms, not a scratch on him. "But.. but.." Both Libby and Sheen gave her an odd look. Cindy pointed at Sheen, but was talking to Libby, "You're mom said you were in the hospital with him! But, he's here! Not in there!" Cindy said looking towards the rooms and back.  
Understanding now, Libby explained. "You see, I came to the hospital with Sheen, but he's not the one who's hurt, Cindy." Libby let out a breath. "It's Jimmy."

_To be continued..._


End file.
